Talvez em um próxima vida
by flor do deserto
Summary: Terceira e ultima parte de "Peça de um quebra cabeça" e "Sentimento proibido", desta vez contando a versão de Kouga da história.


**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem.**

.

.

Talvez em uma próxima vida.

**.**

**.**

_Hoje é o dia_.

_O dia que eu roguei aos céus para que nunca chegasse._

_Hoje é o dia em que você se casará._

Hoje é o dia em que todas as esperanças, que eu tolamente lutei para continuar acreditando, se desfazem, e são levados como areia ao vento.

Hoje é o dia em que meu mundo simplesmente deixa de fazer sentido, se é que fazia algum sentido antes, é como se tudo ao meu redor desmoronasse, e eu já não tenho para onde fugir, não resta esperanças, você nunca será minha.

Porém, ainda posso confortar-me com minhas memórias, ou você acha que esqueci o que ocorreu no monte Hakurei?

Quando Naraku tentou absorver-me.

Não que eu realmente me orgulhe de ter sido capturado pelo maldito Naraku, estou me referindo ao que veio depois, quando você arriscou sua vida para salvar-me, e não pense que estou feliz por você ter arriscado sua vida, mas sim porque você se _importou_.

Estou certo, que se você estivesse aqui, diria que como minha amiga era natural que você se importasse.

E francamente... Estou feliz por não estar.

Porque assim posso iludir-me, e pensar que naquele momento, talvez, você se importou comigo mais do que como um simples amigo.

Porque você sempre soube que para mim você não é uma amiga, mas eu lhe prometi, não prometi? Prometi que sempre me lembraria de você como uma amiga querida.

Infelizmente, não fui capaz de cumprir tal promessa.

Desde o primeiro momento, quando a vi, eu encantei-me por você.

Claro eu a vislumbrei por apenas uns poucos instantes, pois estava em plena batalha com o cara de cachorro, afinal ele não tinha o direito de machucar e matar meus lobos, sim é verdade que eles haviam acabado de massacrar todo um vilarejo humano, mas na época eu não ligava, na época eu não me importava com os humanos.

E então, fui obrigado a bater em retirada por que algo dentro de mim alertou-me, do perigo eminente, era aquela espada que o cara de cachorro carregava, ela não era uma espada normal.

Mas tarde enviei meus lobos para espionar, e eles confirmaram minhas suspeitas, a espada do cara de cachorro realmente não era normal, porém não era para ela que minha atenção estava voltada... Mas tarde, juntamente com meus lobos, arquitetei um plano para sequestrar você, a principio tentei convencer-me de que era unicamente por você possuir esse curioso dom, de enxergar e rastrear os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas.

Mas infelizmente houve uma falha em meu plano, pois aquele filhote de raposa acabou vindo conosco e deixando pistas para trás, o que, me suponho, tenha ajudado o cara de cachorro a encontrar-nos antecipadamente.

Porém, nesse meio tempo eu descobrir a real razão de eu tê-la raptado, eu a amava, e por isso a pedi em casamento, na verdade, praticamente tentei obriga-la a casar-se comigo, e saiba que ainda não esqueci a bofetada que me deste como resposta, na verdade, acho que ainda hoje posso senti-la.

Mas você tem que admitir, neste aspecto eu fui infinitamente mais rápido que o cara de cachorro, oras, ele demorou anos a perceber este mesmo sentimento para com você, ainda que estivesse o tempo todo com você, deste ou do outro lado do poço, enquanto que eu, necessitei de unicamente alguns minutos para entender que eu a amava.

Claro que, ainda assim você preferiu a ele, mesmo depois de tudo que ele a fez sofrer.

E eu me lembro perfeitamente que no monte Hakurei, quando tudo estava desmoronando, você obrigou o cara de cachorro a ficar e me ajudar, talvez você não tenha percebido (e esse talvez é só uma ilusão de minha cabeça porque sei que ele na verdade é um certamente) mas bastou que o cara de cachorro disse-se seu nome, ainda que distraidamente, para que eu despertasse, e no mesmo momento corri para seus braços.

Mas, é claro, não havia lugar para mim em seus braços.

_Talvez eu não fosse bom o bastante._

Eu queria ser melhor, mas isso foi simplesmente impossível, eu tentei juro que tentei, dei o melhor de mim, na tentativa de ter sido bom o bastante, mas eu fracassei, pois você nunca foi capaz de me amar.

_O meu melhor não foi o bastante._

Mas não se entristeça meu anjo, não se culpe por não me amar, não se culpe por eu não ter sido bom o bastante, não se culpe por meu sofrimento, pois na verdade os espinhos que me feriram foram produzidos pelo arbusto que eu mesmo plantei.

E acalme-se, não se angustie com meu sofrimento, pois eu encontrei alguém, para quem eu era bom o bastante, na verdade, esse alguém foi quem me encontrou.

_Ayame. _

Quando nos conhecemos, ainda em sua infância, eu prometi a ela que me casaria com ela, não sei ao certo porque fiz aquilo, talvez porque eu quisesse vê-la sorrir, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu não fui sincero com Ayame, afinal eu não pretendia realmente me casar com ela... Eu só queria faze-la sorrir.

No entanto, eu não esperava que depois de tanto tempo ela viesse cobrar a promessa que havia lhe feito há tantos anos, até porque eu mesmo não me lembrava de tê-la feito, sim admito que não eu demorei a lembrar-me, e surpreendi-me com minha própria estupidez por prometer algo como aquilo, mas eu não podia me casar com Ayame, não quando meu coração batia apenas por e para você.

Logo me vi sem saída, completamente encurralado, e inventei que não poderia casar-me com ela, porque ela não era capaz de ver e rastrear os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas como você, e aleguei só poder casar-me com quem fosse capaz de rastrear os fragmentos da joia, pois precisava deles, e eu sabia que Ayame nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo, mas eu não esperava pela reação de Ayame, que jurou treinar até que também fosse capaz de rastrear os fragmentos.

E é claro que Ayame nunca foi capaz de fazê-lo.

Ainda assim, chegou o dia em que eu não mais resistir, acabei por casar-me com Ayame, achei que casando com Ayame eu seria capaz de esquecer você, como me enganei.

Eu realmente queria amar Ayame, e dei o melhor de mim para tentar esquecer você, mas novamente meu melhor não foi o bastante, eu jamais fui capaz de esquecê-la ou deixar de amá-la... E consequentemente...

_Jamais fui capaz de amar Ayame. _

E foi só então que eu percebi que o amor não é aquilo que queremos sentir, mas sim o que sentimos sem querer, e eu a amo, mesmo sem querer, e eu a amo tanto que não posso deixar de pensar em você.

E pela primeira vez fui capaz de ser sincero com Ayame, ao revelar-lhe os sentimentos que eu ainda nutro por você, mas logo fraquejei, quando vi a tristeza em seu olhar, e tentei corrigir-me.

"_Ela é apenas uma humana Ayame, e humanos são efêmeros." _

Ao dizer isso eu acabei por dar a impressão, de que meu amor não duraria por muito mais tempo, pois ele morreria com você, afinal de contas você é uma humana e não vivera por muito tempo, claro eu tenho certeza que vivera por mais muitos e muitos anos, mas o que são estes anos humanos se comparados ao anos youkais?

E me senti satisfeito ao ver o brilho de esperança que surgiu nos olhos de Ayame, me é doloroso enganá-la, mas eu prefiro desse jeito, a deixar que ela sofra por minha causa, pois tenho a certeza, de que mesmo depois que você partir, eu ainda a amarei, pois sinto que meu amor por ti é eterno.

E agora Ayame espera por um filho meu, que a cada dia cresce mais e mais em seu ventre, e eu posso ver em seu olhar que ela tem esperanças, e eu não me atrevo a tirar isso dela.

Não me julgue mal, eu certamente amarei meu filho, da mesma forma que amaria se esta criança fosse nossa, mas ainda assim, não serei capaz de amar Ayame jamais, e sinto por ela.

Sim, de fato eu sinto algo por ela, empatia, carinho, compaixão até, mais não amor, porque este sentimento, ah este sentimento meu coração reservou especialmente para você, ainda que ele pareça incapaz de compreender que jamais poderá ser correspondido, da mesma forma que o coração de Ayame também parece não compreender.

Vendo por este lado, nó somos o casal perfeito.

Eu simplesmente perdi a conta de quantas vezes sonhei com o momento em que você viria atrás de mim, ou eu iria atrás de você, e que fugiríamos juntos, e deixaríamos tudo para trás, é claro que este momento nunca chegou.

E agora... E agora é tarde demais.

Pois neste instante você está se casando, com aquele que faz seu coração bater mais rápido.

Uma lágrima rolou do meu olho quando percebi que a perdi, de uma vez por todas.

É chegada a hora que eu tanto temi.

É chegada a hora, de lhe dizer, adeus.

Mas eu serei forte.

Por você.

Por mim.

Por meu filho.

"_A coisa mais difícil de enfrentar é assistir a pessoa que você ama amar outra pessoa."_

Talvez no futuro, em uma próxima vida quem sabe, possamos ficar juntos então, talvez eu finalmente consiga ser bom o bastante, para ser merecedor de teu amor, e então não haverá mais Inuyasha ou Ayame.

_Apenas eu e você._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fim.**

**.**

**.**

**Se chegar até aqui porque não mandar uma review?**

**Eu garanto que não dói nada e é de graça!**


End file.
